


After A Hurricane Comes A Rainbow

by MrBalkanophile



Series: When you walk through a storm hold your head up [1]
Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Sexual Content, Slash, Underage Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di professori imbronciati, alunni esuberanti e poco altro, o molto altro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After A Hurricane Comes A Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waferkya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waferkya/gifts).



> High School!AU. Setting a inizio 2007, l'ultima annata prima della sponsorizzazione Regal e l'unica annata in cui Navarro non giocava lì, in effetti. Citati a caso un po' di cestisti spagnoli - a caso e a memoria: Pau Gasol, Daniel Perez, Josep Franch, Serge Ibaka, Nacho Llovet, Pablo Aguilar, Pierre Oriola, Victor Claver, Joan Tomas e Joan Sastre; citofonare principalmente la Juventut Badalona (ma non solo) per l'infornata di mocciosi. Il bachillerato spagnolo equivale al titolo di _bachelor_ inglese, ed esistono effettivamente corsi con quattro ore di educazione fisica alla settimana (anche se non ho idea di quali altre vaccate possa aver combinato senza conoscere a menadito il sistema di istruzione spagnolo - arrangiatevi :D).

**Disclaimer:** Questa fanfiction non è a scopo di lucro, non vuole offendere o essere lesiva nei confronti delle persone reali descritte, né pretende di dare un ritratto veritiero di eventi o personalità.

 

«Sei in ritardo.»

«Stavo sfuggendo dalle grinfie di Pilar» ride Ricky, assestando una manata sulla spalla di Dani. «Non si arrenderà fino a quando non c'avrà provato con tutta la scuola» dice, continuando a ridacchiare e spogliandosi a bordocampo per indossare la divisa numero sei con la quale sarebbe dovuto arrivare da subito. «Rodríguez?»

Dani scuote la testa. «Non s'è visto ancora, lui. E Oskar ha detto che non ha fatto lezione da loro, ieri: supplenza della Romero.»

«Piuttosto la morte. Però non ci hanno avvisato, quindi ci dovrebbe essere, no?» insiste Ricky, sistemando la canotta dentro i pantaloncini e Dani si stringe nelle spalle in risposta proprio quando la porta si apre ed entra un uomo alto più o meno quanto Ricky – quindi più basso di chiunque altro in palestra – dalla barba folta e nera e dallo sguardo che ispira _noia_ soltanto a fissarlo un po' più attentamente.

«In palestra si arriva già pronti» commenta a bassa voce il nuovo arrivato, soppesando Ricky con un'occhiata grave cui non si può rispondere in altro modo che chinando la testa. «Sono il professor Navarro. Sarò l'insegnante per l'educazione fisica per la sezione B e sostituisco il professor Rodríguez anche nel ruolo di selezionatore per la squadra di pallacanestro dell'istituto.»

Ricky neppure ascolta il resto del discorso di Navarro, che in ogni caso affoga in un mormorio di fondo sproporzionato per la presenza di tredici ragazzi soltanto: è vagamente convinto di averlo già incontrato da qualche altra parte, quello, così spende preziosi secondi nel ripetere senza parlare _Navarro Navarro Navarro_ , muovendo appena le labbra. Forse l'avrà visto giocare in qualche squadra della Oro, ma gli risulta difficile figurarselo in canotta di gara e pantaloncini, perché per quanto non può avere molti più anni di trenta ha un'apparenza così... _normale_ , che in effetti _non riesce_ a credere sia un ex-giocatore. Molto più probabile, e comodo da pensare, che sia l'ultimo arrivato sulla lista dei professori abilitati e che quindi non debba aspettarsi granché da un giovanotto con la metà degli anni, a voler essere generosi, del professor Rodríguez. _Juan Carlos Navarro_. Controllerà nel database dell'ACB, una volta a casa.

Quando torna a prestare attenzione alle ciarle del nuovo professore, Ricky realizza di avere il gomito di Dani conficcato nelle costole, di trovarsi nel più completo silenzio e di avere ventisei occhi puntati verso di lui. Compresi quelli di Navarro. _Bella merda_.

«E due.» _Questo non sbraita come gli altri_. Altro brutto segno. «Sei fortunato che non possa mandarti in presidenza al mio primo giorno, ragazzino. Mi aspetto molto di più da chi vuole far parte della squadra.»

«Chiedo scusa, professore» borbotta, assumendo un'aria quanto più possibile contrita ed angelica e rimandando mentalmente i commenti acidi su Navarro a dopo la scuola, quando sarà, come ogni martedì pomeriggio, a farsi pestare i piedi dalla folla inaudita in autobus.

~

A Navarro bastano tre giorni e mezzo per rivoluzionare la squadra e dare un primo scrollone all'esistenza ordinata di Ricky, che aveva creduto, oh ingenuo e sognatore che non è altro, che un nuovo professore di educazione fisica – perché Navarro non è altro, pace, ha giocato ventisei partite in Plata e poi s'è sputtanato il ginocchio; quale gioia trovarsi uno con la carriera frustrata da un infortunio come professore di educazione fisica e allenatore della squadra scolastica all'inizio del bachillerato – si sarebbe limitato a tappare i buchi lasciati da chi, bontà sua, il succitato bachillerato se l'è portato a casina con meriti più o meno acquisiti sul campo dello studio, e ciao. E invece.

Pazienza per Victor che più aumentano le bocciature sul groppone e più il suo carattere peggiora (e seriamente, oh, rischia di uscire da scuola con più barba di Navarro, se non si mette a studiare _qualcosa_ che non sia il codice stradale, la biografia di Michael Jordan o i dieci modi per conquistare le ragazze), quindi nessuno sentirà troppo la sua mancanza, ma sbattere fuori squadra Serge, tanto per fare un nome, li mette in condizione di giocare con il solo Nacho come centro per tutto il campionato provinciale, e, insomma, Nacho è appena uscito dalle superiori come il sessanta per cento della nuova squadra: gli unici sopravvissuti al repulisti in pratica sono Ricky, Xavi e Pablo, e per il resto c'è una tale infornata di 'novantuno e 'novantadue che Ricky già si immagina le prese in giro dei tifosi delle altre scuole, biberon e bavaglini e tutto.

Quel che è peggio per Ricky, non ha più nemmeno il posto assicurato. «Siete tutti uguali perché non vi conosco e non posso fare preferenze» se n'è uscito il sabato, all'appuntamento pomeridiano fissato per i provini. «Chi sa fare meglio, _tra quelli che si allenano_ , va in campo. Voglio vedervi sudare come se veniste _pagati_ per giocare.»Come se non fosse già abbastanza scioccante, e francamente seccante, avere in squadra gente _più bassa di lui_ di tre dita almeno, come Dani (che sarà pure un amico, ma prima di questo momento una maglia da terza riserva doveva sognarsela di notte, e solo con molto sforzo) e Josep.

«Sono _due anni_ che sono titolare qui, sa? Da quando ho cominciato le superiori» fa notare al suo allenatore e professore il martedì successivo, ché gli sembra meno di malumore del solito e che non ha rimbrottato troppo la squadra neonata, davanti ai distributori di acqua e caffè. «E non per vantarmi», insiste, tenendo il pallone sottobraccio, «ma se non c'erano in squadra altri play prima che arrivasse lei a decidere che non andavamo più bene, significa che non ce n'era bisogno.»

Navarro non risponde. Gira un po' la stecca di plastica nel bicchierino di carta, agitando bene perché quei due o tre granelli di zucchero che son venuti giù spariscano in fretta, e solo quando ha mandato giù il caffè si volta a guardarlo negli occhi. «Un po' di concorrenza ti farà bene, ragazzino.»

Ricky reprime a stento la tentazione di tirargli una pallonata in faccia. «Ho un nome» borbotta, i capelli appiccicati alla fronte che nascondono un po' il lampo rabbioso nei suoi occhi, ma neanche poi tanto bene.

«E non vedo un buon motivo per usarlo, _Rubio_. Hai finito di comportarti da arrogante e indisponente, o passo a una nota di demerito?»

Ricky scaglia il pallone per terra, imbufalito, e quello vola alto e prende una traiettoria a parabola che attraversa il campo e lo fa finire in un angolo; buon per lui che Navarro non vede il gestaccio che gli rivolge subito dopo, troppo impegnato a urlargli dietro la stessa minaccia di un giudizio negativo se solo riprova a fare una cosa del genere.

~

L'attrito con Navarro, in ogni caso, dà frutti insperati. Il sabato l'allenatore li divide in due squadre a casaccio, senza un criterio evidente: i due Joan, per dire, giocano nella squadra di Ricky, e non è una bella prospettiva avere due ali piccole quando dall'altra parte ci sono Pablo e Pierre che sono due bestie che superano i due metri (e Pierre ha sedici anni, cazzo, dove vuole arrivare?).

Non ci sono ali o squilibri che tengano: la partitella dura solo due quarti, e in venti minuti Ricky butta nel canestro una, due, tre, quattro doppie. E una tripla. E assist a pioggia. Alla fine vincono cinquantasei a trentadue, e Ricky cincischia un po' nel sistemare i tre palloni regolamentari nel cestone per restare indietro rispetto agli altri e godersi la sua possibilità di fare il pavone con Navarro.

«Come sono andato?» dice, esprimendo una contentezza un po' falsa (andiamo, un allenamento da _due quarti_? Dove s'è mai visto?) e ma parecchio verosimile.

«Bene.» Dal tono che usa, sembra quasi che lo stia ammettendo a malincuore, e Ricky esibisce un sorrisetto insieme di trionfo e di scherno.

«Io l'avevo detto» fa spallucce, senza nemmeno tentare di imbastire un po' di falsa modestia.

«Cosa, Rubio, che sei indisponente e arrogante? Quello l'ho detto _io_. Ora fila a farti una doccia, se non vuoi passare da pesticida vivente.»

Ricky vorrebbe prenderlo a schiaffi.

Ricky lo bacia.

Non è un bacio profondo – forse non è neppure un bacio, perché Navarro spalanca gli occhi e non certo le labbra, e non è che Ricky si stia impegnando poi troppo; sfrega un po' le labbra contro le sue, soltanto un po', e abbastanza a lungo da sentire la barba dell'allenatore pungergli le guance e il mento e la sensazione curiosa della nuca rasata dell'uomo sotto le dita. Da quella situazione irreale Ricky esce da solo, nello stesso modo e alla stessa velocità con cui c'è entrato, e si porta le mani alla bocca, terrorizzato, mentre Navarro incrocia le braccia e si prepara ad assumere il ruolo di Dio nel Giudizio Universale. Forse avrebbe rischiato una punizione meno esemplare se l'avesse schiaffeggiato, dopotutto.

«Oddio» pigola, cercando di farsi piccolo la metà di Josep e arretrando di un paio di passi. «Io- io... non volevo... cioè-»

«Ho detto "doccia", Rubio.»

Il terrore di Ricky non si sgonfia, ma Navarro ha già infilato la porta della palestra per andarsene. L'orario dell'allenamento è terminato almeno dieci minuti fa e non c'è più nessuno da un pezzo. Ricky, per provare a calmarsi, lavarsi, rivestirsi e prendere un autobus che lo riporti a casa, ce ne mette almeno cinquanta.

~

Ricky non esce con gli amici, quella sera – e già quello sarebbe eccezionale, come avvenimento – e passerebbe anche la domenica tappato in casa a seguire il precampionato blaugrana se non fosse per la madre che lo trascina in chiesa con la cocciutaggine di un tiro di muli (fortunatamente per la santa donna, ma soprattutto per Ricky, nessun Dio vendicativo gli scaglia un fulmine nel momento stesso in cui vi fa ingresso, pallido e tremebondo, per incenerirlo sul posto per i suoi peccati). Il punto è che hai voglia a prestare attenzione a Lakovič e Basile o a imprecare perché a occhio neanche questa si prospetta come l'annata buona per tornare a vincere la Liga, se lo sente dentro, ma Ricky sta pensando a Navarro dall'attimo stesso in cui l'ha baciato. O ha tentato di baciarlo, meglio, ma non c'è poi tanta differenza, nella sua mente. E dunque il sabato sera Ricky lo passa a tremare di paura perché okay andare a baciare ragazzi (cioè, non proprio okay-okay-okay, ma va bene, può accettarlo per Joan, figurarsi se non può farlo per se stesso; pensava che gli piacesse baciare solo le ragazze, si sbagliava, non muore nessuno per questo), _okay_ andare a baciare uomini un filino più grandi di lui – e Navarro quanti ne avrà? Venticinque, trenta? Non è così grande, no? – ma andare a baciare _professori_ non è esattamente un'opzione praticabile: ne va della carriera scolastica, di quella sportiva e non per ultima di quella morale.

Durante la notte tra il sabato e la domenica, però, le riflessioni di Ricky sono altre e sono tutte venate di speranza, in un modo o nell'altro. Perché Navarro non lo ha preso a ceffoni come avrebbe fatto qualunque altro uomo dotato di un minimo di autorità e ancor meno buonsenso. Perché non l'ha spinto via quando ha capito che Ricky non gli stava così vicino soltanto per contargli i peli della barba. Perché sembra noioso come una lezione di geometria ma la verità è che Ricky muore dalla voglia di sapere che cosa accadrebbe se fosse Navarro a baciare lui.

A quel punto, è inutile che Ricky pensi che non può baciare il suo professore, o che non può fissarsi così intensamente di fare molto di più che un mezzo bacio con il suo professore soltanto perché vuole che Navarro si schiodi dalla sua indifferenza, che lo zittisca infilandogli la lingua in bocca e che reagisca alla sua esistenza infilandogli le mani nei pantaloni. È inutile soprattutto perché ha un'erezione fastidiosamente dura come se fosse in astinenza da un mese. _Oh, cazzo, perché non mi sto facendo Navarro? Voglio farmi Navarro._ (*) Non esattamente il più saggio dei pensieri, ma l'unico che fluttui nella sua testa dal momento in cui tira giù le mutande a quello in cui ripulisce alla buona il disastro che ha combinato con un intero pacchetto di fazzolettini di carta. E anche un po' dopo.

Ricky tira fino al mattino saccheggiando Internet alla ricerca di quelle poche informazioni sulla carriera di Navarro disponibili in rete: scopre che la barba sembra essere un'aggiunta relativamente recente, perché la maggior parte delle foto lo ritraggono rasato, e scopre che gli piace molto di più con la barba; scopre che era un playmaker come lui, che tifa Barça da un'intervista a un quotidiano locale, che la divisa gli stava anche troppo bene, e che ha bisogno di masturbarsi un'altra volta.

~

Lunedì Navarro non è in sala professori neppure all'intervallo. È il suo giorno libero, come è possibile appurare facilmente se solo ci si prende la briga di controllare l'orario affisso un po' ovunque anziché andare tre volte in bagno, una volta per ora, e correre invece in palestra per vedere se è lì a fare lezione ai primini. Ricky contempla seriamente l'ipotesi di prendere un muro a testate e vedere se gli passa almeno così, visto che prima dell'ultima ora ha pomiciato un po' con Pilar e non è che gli sia passata – anzi, forse è pure peggio.

~

Il giorno dopo Ricky arriva _in anticipo_ all'allenamento, chiaro presagio dell'apocalisse in atto, troppo agitato per provare a buttar giù lo spuntino che è concesso a quell'ora a chi deve allenarsi e troppo nervoso per spiccicar parola anche con Dani, che infatti lo lascia nel suo brodo dopo il secondo tentativo; navarro invece spacca il minuto, e per allora, memori della punizione incombente, sono già tutti lì. Niente _tête-à-tête_ , ma Ricky è previdente e, nonostante l'irrequietezza e il languore che gli ingiungono di non guardare troppo dalla parte di Navarro, la sua intenzione è sempre quella di attardarsi un po' più degli altri, come sabato, e sperare nella buona sorte.

Solo che niente è come sabato, perché _schifo_ non è una parola abbastanza esplicativa per riassumere i risultati del suo allenamento, al punto che Navarro, dopo averlo rimbrottato, rimproverato, costretto a fare venti giri di corsa intorno al campo e minacciato di metterlo fuori squadra vita natural durante, è costretto a rinunciare a ulteriori reprimende e si limita a farlo accomodare a fondocampo; sia chiaro, Dani non fa molto meglio di lui, ma anche quello è sempre meglio di uno zero.

Quando Ricky esce dallo spogliatoio, abbattuto oltre limiti che neppure pensava possibili e infreddolito dalla doccia gelata che non gli ha fatto né bene né male, neppure si accorge che la palestra è deserta: con tutti i suoi propositi infranti contro una figuraccia del genere, è già tanto se ricorda come si chiama e dove abita, la voglia di un confronto con Navarro naturalmente sparita al terzo rimbalzo mancato. Altrettanto naturalmente, Navarro è fermo impalato nell'angolo cieco della soglia che porta fuori dalla palestra, e Ricky non se ne accorge fino a quando non coglie un'ombra nera che gli cammina silenziosamente a lato, della quale può cogliere soltanto il respiro sommesso e l'altezza più o meno pari alla sua.

«Non mi hai chiesto come sei andato.» Ricky gli rivolge un'occhiataccia omicida che farebbe ammutolire anche i peggiori bulletti (altro che farselo, Navarro, se lo prende per il culo ancora una volta lo gonfia di botte, chissenefrega dell'espulsione), rifiutando l'idea che, più che infierire, Navarro stia tentando di consolarlo. «E non me lo chiederò neppure io. Le giornatacce capitano.»

«Grazie tante, eh» borbotta scontroso in risposta. Poi si ferma, sospira e si volta verso di lui. «Mi scusi. Voglio solo... andare a dormire» dice, esitando sull'ultima parte della frase: in qualche modo, l'espressione "buttarsi sul letto" non gli sembra piacevole, non davanti a un'espressione compassionevole che ricorda più un cucciolo di basset hound che un professore di educazione fisica. Quando poi gli ritorna in mente _sabato_ , non riesce più a spiccicare parola o a muoversi. E Navarro è costretto ad avvicinarglisi ancora di più per capire se stia male o qualcosa del genere, superando la distanza oltre la quale non è possibile resistere ulteriormente.

Gli occhi di Navarro si dilatano come tre giorni prima quando Ricky avvicina le proprie labbra alle sue, anche se è un bacio completamente diverso da quello. In primo luogo perché Ricky si aggrappa a lui come all'unico appiglio per non affogare nello sconforto, impegnandosi molto di più che con uno strofinio esitante, accostandosi al suo corpo fino a sentirne il calore; secondariamente, perché il fremito delle labbra di Navarro, appena percettibile, riverbera fin nel profondo della sua mente, e la carezza umida della sua lingua potrebbe farlo ridere o piangere allo stesso modo, tanto è il sollievo che ne prova: si spinge a incontrarla con la propria all'istante, il contatto scivoloso ed insicuro che ne segue fonte di una quantità di scariche elettriche lungo la sua spina dorsale.

«Ma tu prendi e baci il primo che passa se sei euforico o se sei depresso?» mormora Navarro, tentando di prendere fiato contro le sue labbra; Ricky decide di ridere, ma gli sfugge comunque una lacrima nel farlo. «Ascolta» continua a voce molto più bassa, guardandosi intorno per accertarsi che nessuno stia gettando un'occhiata sconveniente nell'atrio posteriore della scuola, «prima che tu ti faccia strane idee-»

« _Questa_ è la mia idea.» Ricky gli prende la testa tra le mani e lo bacia ancora più profondamente di quanto non abbia già fatto, senza più freni, con un impeto che non ha mai sentito proprio e non ha mai visto in altri durante baci simili; trascina Navarro contro la parete esterna della palestra prima di lasciare a lui tutta la risoluzione, gemendo più per l'intensità del bacio che per la botta alla schiena che prende quando Navarro lo schiaccia contro il muro, e comincia a prendersi qualche libertà, infilando le mani sotto la sua maglietta, tanto per cominciare.

«Non qui!» sibila Navarro, scrutando nelle profondità del desiderio di Ricky. Lo strattona per una mano e lo costringe a camminare per qualche passo, prima di lasciarlo andare con uno scrollone come se si fosse bruciato. «Andiamo.»

«Non vorrei farti notare l'ovvio, ma, um, non è che posso portarti a casa mia, sai.»

«Ho la macchina al parcheggio, possiamo-»

«Io non voglio farlo-»

«Neanche io.»

Ricky si chiede quand'è che sono arrivati al livello di sapere cosa sta per dire l'altro e prende a mordicchiarsi un labbro fino a farlo bruciare. Sa ancora di Navarro. E ha già cambiato idea, gli sta bene anche scopare in macchina, _basta che si spicci o esplodo nelle mutande_.

~

Ricky registra soltanto distrattamente gli interni della casa di Navarro ( _casa di un amico_ , puntualizzerà Navarro molto più tardi, quando la questione avrà perso di importanza per entrambi), riuscendone a cogliere sì e no qualche particolare del corridoio e sbattendo a turno sulle pareti troppo ravvicinate almeno cinque o sei volte prima di lasciarsi cadere entrambi sul letto. Baciare è molto più interessante, tanto per cominciare, e spogliare Navarro anche di più, ma farsi spogliare da Navarro è l'attività che più gli piace in assoluto, perché Ricky ha sempre l'impressione di essere trattato come una cosa preziosa, per quanto provi a fare il burbero anche in un'occasione simile. L'unica cosa che può reggere il confronto è _vederetoccarebaciare_ Navarro nudo, in effetti, perché Navarro nudo regge il confronto con praticamente qualunque cosa Ricky abbia visto su questa terra in quasi diciassette anni e quindi se lo trascina addosso per _vederetoccarebaciare_ meglio. Ha un solo attimo di esitazione, un fremito appena percettibile quando gli accarezza un gluteo, ma è sufficiente perché lui se ne accorga.

«Aspetta.» Navarro si ritrae e si puntella meglio sulle braccia e sulle ginocchia, sovrastandolo. «Sei _vergine_?»

«Ma no!» esclama d'istinto Ricky, che poi ci riflette meglio. «Cioè, aspetta. _Sì_. Er, voglio dire-»

«Non dirlo, ho capito...»

«... di culo sì.» Navarro è così imbarazzato della _scelta di termini_ che, sotto la mano che si porta al volto, si intravede un rossore mai visto neppure quando si sono baciati fuori la scuola. E Ricky scopre che è una cosa che gli piace moltissimo, visto che si sporge a dargli tutta una serie di baci sulle nocche tese e sulla bocca e nel farlo si dimena fino a fargli perdere l'equilibrio, facendolo cascare sopra di sé. «Di culo sì, sono vergine» ripete ridendo.

«Smettila! Non sei divertente» brontola Navarro, incapace di trattenere un sorriso troppo largo perché non svergogni la sua menzogna e capacissimo di rendersi conto che si sta un po' troppo bene addosso a un ragazzino con un buon sapore e con una voglia incontenibile per avere ancora degli scrupoli di coscienza. Perciò si mette d'impegno meglio che può – perché se Ricky è fermo sullo zero lui può dire al massimo _uno_ , anche se non è cosa che debba essere trattata in quel preciso momento, no – e si compiace quando indovina che c'è un modo per zittire Ricky (che non riesce a stare zitto per il nervosismo e l'aspettativa, per quanta naturalezza possa fingere, e forse va molto meglio così) e distoglierlo dalle sue giustificazioni di _ehi, però non è che sono proprio un principiante, con le ragazze va benino, no, va bene, e con i ragazzi non lo so, ma per scherzo una volta ho smanettato Joan_. In effetti, quando Navarro si trascina un po' più giù sul letto fino a perdere il contatto visivo e lambisce con la punta della lingua la sua erezione, tesa fino a sfiorare il ventre, le parole di Ricky si ammassano e si fondono in un mugolio inintelligibile, un invito a chiuderlo definitivamente nella sua trappola e a impedirgli sia di prendersi troppo bene mentre scivola su di lui fino a sfiorarne quasi la base con le labbra (il solletico della barba su quei lembi di pelle così sensibili lo spinge a dimenarsi anche troppo), sia di provare un fastidio eccessivo quando insinua un dito, poi due, tra le natiche, esplorando la sua apertura con la stessa calma.

Ricky poggia una mano sulla sua testa, senza spingere, godendosi ogni brivido suscitato dalle sensazioni già conosciute e da quelle che sta scoprendo con lui adesso. _Juanca_ , accenna a sospirare, abbattendo uno degli ultimi limiti rimasti. È un sospiro che si spezza sul nascere: Navarro lo penetra davvero, stavolta, anche se con un dito soltanto, e Ricky apre gli occhi di scatto con un certo nervosismo. Dovrebbe far male e non ne fa, e suppone sia una buona notizia, ma non fa neanche benissimo, e se non altro gli evita di venire lì e subito, nella gola di Navarro, che sarebbe anche una bella immagine ma sarebbe anche terribilmente imbarazzante. Il secondo dito è ancora un po' più fastidioso, all'inizio, poi riesce a trovare un certo equilibrio pure con quello ed è tutto un rimbalzo impazzito costretto tra quella bocca umida e rovente e le due dita che entrano ed escono da lui. Ricky geme di continuo, adesso, senza provare a nascondersi dietro la parlantina sciolta o accenni di spavalderia, è spossato come dopo dieci allenamenti e ancora deve arrivare al _dunque_ ; _dunque_ che arriva senza preavviso ed è un po' più grande di due dita soltanto, a occhio e croce, ma Navarro è attento e delicato e lo tempesta di baci e morsi e carezze su tutto il corpo per distrarlo dal fastidio quasi doloroso che sta provando mentre scivola tutto dentro di lui. E poi non c'è più spazio per il fastidio, perché il sorriso di Navarro è grande almeno quanto il suo e quando sussurra «Juanca», stretto accanto a lui, per Ricky diventa tutto più che perfetto.

~

Ricky non ha bisogno di arrivare a sabato per  rivedere _Juanca_ e _parlare_ – quella è una cosa che hanno fatto martedì per due ore almeno, dopo aver fatto sesso e prima di farlo un'altra volta daccapo, e anche mercoledì in una pizzeria di Barceloneta ( _siamo agli inviti a cena_ , pensa su di giri, il labbro sporco di schiuma di birra e gli occhi persi in quelli di Navarro), e giovedì e venerdì non si vedono ma si mandano sei o sette messaggi al giorno, quindi okay.

Sabato Navarro gli fa sputare sangue e gli fa spendere ogni goccia di sudore che ha in corpo, con una partitella da _quattro quarti regolamentari_ dopo un riscaldamento che già dura venti minuti di suo. Un massacro. Ricky gioca abbastanza bene per i primi trenta minuti, nel senso che non è il destinatario di lamentele degne di nota, e passa la seconda metà dell'ultimo quarto a ciondolare in campo sfinito e a farsi ingiuriare in spagnolo, catalano e qualcos'altro da Navarro.

«Come sono andato?» ansima senza più fiato accanto a lui, quando tutti sono già sotto la doccia, sottraendogli la bottiglina d'acqua semivuota che regge nell'altra mano.

«Hai rovinato una partita decente in cinque minuti.» Navarro si concede un sorrisetto. «Sei come me a sedici anni.»

«Anche tu andavi a baciare il professore quando eri euforico?» sorride, beccandosi una gomitata nelle costole già doloranti.

«No. Però andavo a baciare Pau Gasol.»

Gli occhi di Ricky si fanno tondi e grandi come palloni: lo implora di raccontargli almeno questa, promettendogli tutto quello che vuole in cambio.

**FINE ******

**Author's Note:**

> (*): È tutta colpa di Kya. Ha un avatar con questa quote precisa.


End file.
